


Why We Fight

by startrecking



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Band Of Brothers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrecking/pseuds/startrecking
Summary: The middle of a war isn't exactly the best time to be figuring out whether your feelings for your best friend are more than platonic, but no one ever claimed that Captain Benjamin Tallmadge was a pragmatic man.A Band of Brothers inspired World War II AU filled with sappy moments and increasingly oblivious Commanders.





	Why We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a Band of Brothers re-write with Turn characters, but I needed a sturdy backbone of a story so I could focus on the developing relationships.  
> This is still a work in progress and I've got no idea how long it will be in the end, so y'all might have to bear with me later on.

The roar of the engines filled the fuselage, drowning out the mutters of the prayers most men were speaking, knuckles white from how tightly their hands were folded. Those who weren’t praying for their lives sat in silence, the rumble and shaking of the airplane too loud for them to even hear their own thoughts as the French coast passed under them, unseen in the darkness.

Ben had never doubted his men. They had all proved themselves over and over again during Arnold’s over the top training, and it had earned them the reputation as the best company in the Airborne. And yet, for the first time since enlistment, he saw true fear and anxiety in their eyes. It was an understandable fear, one that he was sure shone brightly in his eyes as well, but he had a duty to lead them all into battle, and he would be damned if he let his nerves show.

As the red light, that signalled the troops to prepare for the jump, switched on with a loud _click_ he took a short moment to close his eyes and ready himself. This was it, the moment they had spent the last two years training for, the jump that was meant to change the war. It was revolutionary. He was careful as he stood from his seat, feeling for the first time just how much the plane jolted in the air, but he took his position easily, going through the procedure like he had done during every training session.

**_Get ready! Stand up! Hook up! Equipment check! Sound off!_ **

The shouts of the men were barely audible over the engines, but the pats on the shoulders signalled that they were all ready for the jump light to switch to green. They just had to wait…

It wasn’t long after that the sound off that explosions began to rattle the plane even more, and Ben definitely wasn’t the only man on board looking to the jump light, willing it to change soon. The explosions only worsened as the light stayed red.

He felt his mouth go dry as, through the doorway, he caught a glimpse of a plane, ablaze and falling, diving nose first towards the ground below. Pointedly, he turned back to face his men, eyes catching the pale face of Abraham Woodhull, a young man he had grown up with in Setauket, who now looked much too small covered in packs that probably weighed the same as him.

An artillery explosion, far too close for comfort, sent the plane veering to the side suddenly and all Ben could do was desperately grab for anything that could keep him from toppling over. This time, when he looked towards the jump light he found himself sending off a small prayer for it to change to green soon, as the explosions seemed to be increasing and getting closer and closer.

Finally, the light switched to green, just as the pinging of bullets on metal sounded through the plane, but there wasn’t time to worry about that now. One by one he guided the men out the door, a heavy hand on their shoulders in case they needed the extra push. One, two three… off they all went, parachutes opening up as they dropped without any issues, ‘til he was the only one left. He didn’t have time to think twice before following the final man, jumping out the door with his arms crossed over his chest, counting down the seconds in an effort to calm himself.

He hadn’t been prepared for what the sky outside would look like, and he found himself staring as the deafening rush of wind mixed with the explosions. Above him, the smog and clouds were alight with explosion after explosion. Flashes of orange and white casting enough light to make the ground below visible as he descended. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he found himself being reminded of the fourth of July, but that thought was quickly quelled as he saw another plane explode mid flight. The sight was a sobering one, reminding him of his task at hand, and quickly he corrected his course, trying to direct himself closer to his men.

The impact on landing jolted his bones, shaking him to the core in a way he was sure was going to hurt come morning, but it wasn’t something he could dwell on now. Quickly, he unbuckled the shoot bag, throwing it on the ground and reached for his helmet, keeping an eye out for any signs of movement as he got himself ready. He’d been lucky enough to land in a deserted field surrounded by trees and a thick bush, but that didn’t mean there weren’t Germans hiding just beyond the treeline.

The crack of a twig made him freeze just as he was reaching for his helmet again, his eyes darting to the bushes where he thought he’d heard the sound. A rustle of leaves and the shine of a helmet had him ducking for the ground and reaching for his gun as he whispered a hurried _“Flash!_ ” into the dark.

The responding _“Thunder,_ ” let him breath out a sigh, as the man in the bushes carefully stepped out and made his way over. Ben quickly finished gathering his things just in time for the other man to reach his side, and he was just about to ask for a name when he saw the boyish looks of Abraham staring at him through the dark.

“Woodhull, thank God. It’s good to see you, is anyone else with you?” Ben asked, giving his friend a small smile and reaching over to clasp his shoulder before swinging the strap of his rifle over his own.

“No, sir,” Abraham replied, mirroring Ben’s smile for only a second before his features turned more serious. “From what I could see as we dropped we’re all pretty scattered. But, sir, the other planes--”

Ben held out his hand to stop him from continuing, frowning slightly. “Don’t think about that now. We need to figure out where we are first and regroup as best we can. Do you have a map?”

Abe nodded quickly, pulling a folded map from one of the many pockets on his uniform and spreading it out before them. Ben glanced around the clearing once again, it would do them better to seek cover among the trees, but they wouldn’t be able to see anything in the darkness there. At least out here the flashes overhead gave them enough visibility to read the map. Pulling a compass from his pocket he tried to flatten the grass as much as he could before placing it down and triangulating their position.

“Alright,” Ben muttered, tucking away his compass and folding the map before handing it back to Abe. “We’re not far, just a bit further North of the drop zone than we’d expected. Everyone else… did you notice where they landed by any chance?”

“No, sir,” Abe said with a shake of his head.

“Alright, well… Chances are they’ll be able to group up and find their own way back, though I would have preferred if we were closer together, just in case.” Ben said, letting himself think for a moment. “We should head to the objective, it’s only a couple of miles… We can regroup there.”

Abe agreed with a nod, and with that they’re on their way, moving as quietly as they can through the grass. As they walk, Ben can’t help but think about what Abraham had said. The planes above, the men who had died before they’d even gotten the chance to jump… He could have known those men, heck, they could even have been his _friends_ , but there was just no way of knowing yet. For now they needed to get to the objective. From there, they could figure out who was missing and deal with it properly, but tonight it was all about survival… tomorrow would be the day for speculation.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged this with Caleb, but I needed to introduce Ben properly first and it sorta got away from me and turned into a Prologue. But do not fret! Caleb will be introduced in all his crowning glory in the next chapter!


End file.
